madnesssurvivalinteractivefandomcom-20200215-history
Story
About rovars intreractive, here's the spoiler version about the first and then the other parts: Part 1 (not quite the informative one, copied by''' DEIMOS DX ) Post 7:First Zed. Post 24:First Funny Moment. Post 98:First Time David dies. Post 173:First Hostile engagement. Post 197:The Armor we never got back. Post:339:First Vitae Project found. Post 341:David is back for now. Post 394:You Freed Dyunis. Post 460:Raw Meat of Everlasting Power. Post 466: Matei Kills David. Post 487:You Inject David with more Vitae. Post 501:GTA 4 Hilarity. Post 634:SOL Patch is explained. Post 670:Steve is Found. Post 714:Dave is Back. Post 842:Highview Inbound. Post 982:You Get Captured For the First time. Post 1147:Suspicions should be raised on Matei. Post 1363:You get the Almighty Minigun. Post 1371:Kill your first biss. Post 1401:Discover the Dead Body of Metei. Post 1476:You kill Thomas. Post 1536:You read the note about Sarah. Post 1646:Meet with Steve(Who Ate Food Supply). Post 1857:Hilarious Senseless Yelling. Post 2024:Slap Fight+U Mad? Post 2028:"SHIT JUST GOT REAL SON!!" Post 2032: Where's Reznov!!(COD FTW) Post 2047:BOOM Headshot! Post 2105:Nexus wants a map. Post 2160:Reunion(Akwardly Long Hug) Post 2189:Advocate appears. Post 2278:Order of the Fall Appears and warns you. Post 2309:The Savior of the Damned appears(sexist time?) Post 2680:Yet Again BOOM Headshot. Post 2689:First Gunship. Post 2725:Rocket Firing Animation. Post 2736:Explosion. Post 3032:Metei Rescue. Post 3054:Sarah Rescue. Post 3157:Advocate appears. Post 3170:You Scream at him. Post 3117:Still Screaming at the advocate he tries to kill you and you have Vitae Thankfully. Post 3201:You call the angel,she shoots him in the face,etc. Post 3347:You Extract Sarah & Metei,find out Steve is alright. Post 3409:Steve gives you his dads fixed M27 Magnum. Post 3699:Plan to kill C&A Pres. Post 3781:Put the Stealth Suit on and start driving. Post 3861:You arrive at C&A HeadQuarters. Post 3954:You Discover that Noah Is hiding here while studying the Zombie Virus. Post 4001:You walk into a hallway and fired upon,one hits your shoulder. Post 4084:you Secure the Pres. Post 4089:Metei Comes in and shoots you in the back.(Traitor) Post 4101:You shoot the Pres. with Concealed Pistol,David shoots Metei in the back,and then you turn around and Headshot Metei. Post 4132:You consume half the vial of Vitae and hand the rest to David. Post 4210:You Bring the bodies back to Noah amd give Metei's Radio to him. Post 4283:You Radio Steve and he picks you up. Post 4469:You inform The General Of the BioWeapon on the way. Post 4594:Steve takes the chopper far away and it explodes Killing Steve.(lie) Post 4782:You receive EVA Armor.(Long Term Invincibility) Post 5002:''Thread 1 Closes. '' Part 2 (written by '''bluray) Post 34: Got almost caught in their sneak mission, Sarah covered it. Post 328: Troll update. Post 372: You past out from a dart. post 383: You wake up trapped in an energy cell. Post 415: David shots Metei. Post 427: David saves your ass yet again. Post 614: You kill the C&A president. (the real one) Post 675: Something kills Metei with headshot. Post 682: Steve shows up again and he was the excetuter. Post 692: Group hug fail. Post 888: You get your stuff back, Tiodos shows up again. Post 1032: (GIF download update) You kill Tiodos. Post 1139: M.A.S.S. agent appears and takes Steve as a hostile. Post 1145: David shoots the M.A.S.S. agent in the head - FAIL, M.A.S.S. agent shoots Steve twice in the back. Post 1125: M.A.S.S. turns invincible again and leaves. Post 1435: You go onto a computer. Post 1464: EASTER EGG - In computer you find a file all about you and your history. Post 1549: You start healing Steve. Post 1943. You find a wounded C&A soldier Sam. Post 2050: You heal Sam. Post 2089: You are transfered by some demon into hell. Post 2106: Demon gives you 24 hours to destroy them otherwise, he'll destroy Earth. Post 2179: Demon transffers you into heaven to kill angel Siveus. Post 2218: You try to kill an angel, he flies away. Post 2235: You come back to your senses. Post 2378: Your angel comes back. Post 2416: Something from the underworld starts rising up. Post 2430: BOOM HEADSHOT! with the magnum revolver. Post 2497: You bitchslap Steve. Post 2591: sam gives you a V9 energy based weapon. Post 2754: Bandits capture David and Steve. Post 2760: Unesucesfull try to free them. Post 2839: You consume Vitae Gamma and turn into a beast. Post 2863: Massive horror kill 1. Post 2869: Massive horror kill 2. Post 2878: Massive horror kill 3. Post 2883: Steve finishes the last bandit. Post 2887: You turn back into normal self. Post 2983: LOL moment Post 3046: You and your team loads up in a big armory. Post 3138: You also find a rusty D29 Magnum. Post 3167: You try on a Vitae Power Armor V.1.5. Post 3404: (rovar does improvements on his intreractive) Post 3813: The angel teleports your team somewhere else in Highview. Post 3823: Sarah shows up again. Post 3825: Sarah gets attacked by a zombie Post 3848: D29 Magnum headshot. Post 4057: Zombie ambush. Post 4068: You riot shotgin headshot,David Desert Eagle headshot. Post 4082: Dual USI320 Rangers killing spree. Post 4145: Thread 2 Closes. '' Part 3 Post 1: Badass reloading moment. Post 73: Knife head kill by crusader soldier. Post 295: You buy and put Aker's armor on. Post 616: Your head explodes (The update was seriously taken) Post 740: ''Or not...Sort off actually. Post 1251: New, continued interactive starts '+ Improvement. Post: 1276 - 1283: You ''mindfuck ''David. Post 1313: You load up in the armory. Post 1491: Steve and Sarah walks by. Post 1560: You agree to go with them on a misson. Post 1627: You go together on the chopper. Post 1636: ERORR, fail to connect a map. Post 1701: Your chopper gets hit by a rocket. Post 1703: You fall off and hit the ground. Post 1729: You meet previouses crusaders Lancer, Dante and the new one Shade. Post 2039: Split up, you go with Shade. Post 2041: ''Last known update. (last edit 28.9.2011) '''Story of Tomtykes Madness: Apocalypse interactive: Post 1: You wake up. Post 15: First weapon, glass bottle + brake = glass knife. Post 43: First kill (zombie kill) Post 52: You put the infantry suit of the wounded soldier named Jenkins, on. Post 56: You take Jenkins inside and try to sace him. Post 74: Jenkins explains the zombie situation and the data drive. Post 80: Knife in mouth kill, Jenkins headshot -no kill by armour. Post 87: Headknife kill, Jenkins clear headshot kill. Post 101: Zombie gets your throat, then you wake up with Jenkins inside (everything was real) Post 109: You open the sitcase, but next o the data drive you find a mysterious syringe. Post 136: First funny moment. Post 141: Commander Gallinger introduces his company. Post 155: You take the equipment, gallinger sent for you and Jenkins. Post 168: First supernatural appearing. Post 190 - 200: Superhuman battle. Post 231: You get flashbanged. Post 242: You wake up, three man awaits you. Post 268: Three man introduce themselves: Nick, Richard, Phillip. Post: 275: You get your guns back. Post 300: Man in red explains about the vampire situation. Post 309: Man in red introduces himself as Kirt. Post 323: Vampires come. Post 327 - 338: Epic vampire fight. Post 351: You GET TO DA CHOPPA!!! It takes off. Post 361 - 389: A very long everything explanation. You land. Post 400: You met Gallinger (1 meter away this time) Post 408: You gave Gallinger the suitcase, later then the syringe as well. Post 431: You go to the armory, funny moment. Post 472: You choose medic kit, Jenkins gunslinger and you get extra stuff for the rum. Post 479: Funny moment #3. You,Jenkins go to sleep,a soldier later named Nicolas whakes you up. Post 487: You put on your medic kit. Post 501: A scout alarms the commander about a failed mission. Post 533: You accept the mission and start "Search and rescue". Post 544: You go inside the stutted down building, to search for survivours. Post 569: After a dead body, you find a man turned into glass. Post 572: You find a dangerous "created" - promethian. Post 598 - 626: Battle turned out weirder and weirder. Post 635: You escape to a portal door where some kind of samurai helps you. Post 652: The samurai introduces himself as Jack. Post 686: You accept Jackses offer that includes help to stop any other dangerous beings. Post 729: You go back to your world, into that building. Post 743: Nicolas wakes up, you gave to him your Colt Trooper gun. Post 766: Scary room appearance. Post 773: Sergeant Major Jordan invites you in. Post 809: Jordan tells the history report status. Post 821: You go see Dr. Brown and the zombified commander. Post 834: Dr. brown explains more about the glowy syringe. Post 854: Dr. brown explains more about the flame. Post 996: You open a safe and take the rest of the equipment. Post 1004: A wounded operative comes. Post 1016: The wounded operative explains its situation. Post 1053: You inject plasm to the operative. Post 1073: The operative gets better, You introduce yourself as Adam, and operative as Jeremy. Post 1080: More stauts report by Jeremy. Post 1126: 5 of you (Cas,another sergeant inlcuded) go looking for more survivours. Post 1140: You go down to basement. Post 1173: Heroic death sacrifice scene by random soldier. Post 1219: You gave Nicholas the helmet, dark power attempt on you. Post 1222: Dark power harms you all, but a yellow shadow (Jack) saves from the mindfucking beast, you wake up at the damaged generator. Post 1273: Badass talk ; Post 1288: Badass moment. Post 1317: A misunderstanding welcome. Post 1321: Two engineers opened the door. Post 1334: Engineers introduce themselves as Dan (Daniel) and Tiff (Tiffany) Post 1449: You go back at the entry base. Post 1457: You explain to Doc. Brown, that engineers would help fix the sealed door to get out, something starts shaking in the ventilation. Post 1468: Not looking good... Post 1483: First undead comes, Cas recognizes it's Robenson. Post 1501: The gunfire party starts, Robenson gets shoot in both eyes, and the other new undead gets a headshot. Post 1519: Robenson get headblowned by your M 60e LMG, which Daniel gave it to you, the third zombie joins the party. Post 1537: Fourth and Fifth zombie gets killed. Post 1601: The sixth zombie gets killed judo style by Nicholas. Post 1660: Zombie ambush over. Several voice attempts threw your EVP. Post 1789: Door starts srising, a powerful metalic scream and laughter threw your earpieces. Post 1798: Earpieces off, lights go out, dark power... Post 1860: The door opens completely, a figure flickhers before your eyes and tries to coldly kill you, dead zombie starts to rise up again. Post 1863: You try to fight it, Cas executes the zombie. Post 1871: You fight it off, it dissapears, last known update.